boondocksfandomcom-20200214-history
Eff Granddad
"Eff Granddad" is a song recorded by Thugnificent, at the height of his conflict with Robert Freeman. The song appeared in the episode "The Story of Thugnificent". History Background This song was made as a "diss track" to Robert because he had filed a complaint against Thugnificent and his crew for having a loud party the night before, and allowing the valet to park cars in his yard, although according to Macktastic, they were prepared to apologize for the latter and not the former as they believed they had Robert's permission to have said party (Robert's signature on a letter asking for Robert's permission had been forged by Riley.) and to have the Lethal Interjection kicked out of town (he also filed this complaint with Tom DuBois and the racist Uncle Ruckus) Aftermath As a response to this song, Robert decided to make a response in the form of a diss track to counter the one Thugnificent made to him. The song itself is basically slandering Thugnificent, his (assumed at the time) lack of education, and his parents. Naturally, all this did was worsen the issue as Huey Freeman had forewarned Robert before he sung his song and posted it on YouTube. After displaying of the music video, this song had some good and bad reception. The good reception came from several younger fans of Thugnificent, whom misinterpreted the song's message, and as a result, there were a rash of assaults on old men who look like Robert while reciting the lyrics to the song. One teen, named J.T. Jones, reportedly told police the reason for his assault and battery charge: "I beat up old people because Thugnificent does it and that makes it cool." The bad reception came from the seniors and members of the AARP. As a result of these rash assault cases, the seniors in the group began boycott Thugnificent and Lethal Interjection records out of fear that what happened to the assault victims could very well happen to them. Thugnificent responded to the negative reception by insisting that the point of the song was not to go out and attack seniors, as attacking the "Robert" in the song was done for satirical purposes according to Flonominal, it was just a message to tell those of his plight in hopes that they wouldn't have to go through the same thing. The situation was eventually resolved in that Huey proposed that, for the sake of seniors everywhere, there would be no further back-and-forth diss tracks and reluctantly buried the hatchet, with Robert telling Thugnificent that he was going to pay for the damages done to his lawn. Thugnificent simply told him, "Eat a dick, old nigga." Lyrics Nate Dogg / Chorus: You just mad 'cause your ass is old. (Old mothafucka!) The first thing ya do is just pick up the phone. (Snitch!) Lethal Interjection livin' next to ya home, Motherfucking grandpa, old nigga it's on! (Old mothafucka!) Thugnificent: Lethal Interjection versus one old nigga, He picked up the phone, now my finga's on the trigga!' Snitchin' ain't the thing ta do, so now me and ma crew Gonna show the block how to handle this fool! He just hatin' cuz we went from rags to riches, To baddest bitches! Somebody need to ask the snitches Why they talkin' to police, No justice no peace! My house is payed fo', no rent no lease. Macktastic: Dis ol' mayne, He played foo' Now his ass is grass for droppin' dimes on ma crew! The only reason that I pack a strap, is I knew this old nigga was Foul like hack a shack! Flonominal: This is the type of heat That when they start playin' in Old fool should get his ass whooped fo' actin all gay n' shit! (Old ass nigga!) You done crossed the line, He done cost a dime, Somebody toss my nine! Trivia *During most parts of the song, Macktastic (Snoop Dogg) can be heard repeating the last part of a line in the background. Category:Songs